Guess What? Something Just Happened
by i'masian-aru
Summary: My life was normal... Keyword being was. An add has Just directed 10 nations to my house to stay...forever?. Did I mention My house has only has 4 bedrooms?  counting the master bedroom  Chaos will erupt, it will. this is my 1st story... Plz be nice. .
1. Chapter 1: how it started

**Guess What? Something Just Happened**

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

"Congratulations!"

Oh, _god_. "What the fuc-"

"You are the 100th visitor on this face book page. Who are your 10 favorite Hetalia characters?" Great… I was beaten by modern technology. I considered a bit. It couldn't hurt, right? So I typed.

China… Hong Kong… Japan... Taiwan… Switzerland… Lechistan…N. Italy… Germany… Hungary… One more!

Korea. Curse Martial Arts. I take Tae-Kwan-Do, which (unluckily) originated from Korea.

_Enter_…

"Now that's out of the way, where's your location?" Wha? There's no way I'm telling them that! I scrolled around. There was no 'exit' button. Dammit.

_Somewhere in Union City where you do not know._

"Thanks!" and the pop-up went away.

I sighed. I still have math homework. Better get it done now.

…..

…..

…..

Ever mentioned how I hate math? Well now I did.

And that was my day.


	2. Chapter 2: countries meet my house

**A/N: is this how you put an auther's note thingy? Like said (at least in the summary) this is my first story. Please be nice. I do not own Hetalia. TAT. Nor do I own LolliDictator's Manuals.**

I am playing the piano.

**DING-DONG**

I _was_ playing the piano.

I peeked through the eye-hole thing, and saw this random guy with blue & black hair. Does everybody but me have highlights in their hair? I don't know. But I didn't see any guns, grenades (I snickered at the thought of Germany teaching N. Italy how to use one.), katanas, faucet pipes…

What?

We all know what Russia likes do, da?

_Anyways_, he seemed safe (and sane) enough, so I opened the door just a bit.

_**OMG! I'm in my house alone, and I'm giving a potentially dangerous stranger access to the inside of my house? **_

I guess I'm losing my sanity.

"Um… Hello?"

"Good evening to you, Ms. Chen"

_I'm not __**that**__ old… _Please imagine that gigantic anime angry mark over my head. (We'll need it a lot)

"Uh… Hello to you too. May I please ask you why you are here?"

"I am here because it is my job, as a -" he didn't get very far… XD

"Random-Guy-who-has-blue-highlights-in-his-hair-like-all-the-other-insane-people-I've-met?" I interjected.

"_Ahem_. No. I'm a travel agency. I happen to come across 10 people from different countries, and _you_, my friend, being the 100th viewer of Mint Bunny Express's face book page, are to take them in." I tensed. Mint Bunny Express thing… doesn't it remind you of LolliDictator's Manuals…? WTF! Panic mode! Warning! Panic Mode! How by f*cking Hell am I supposed to fit them in 4 freaking bedrooms!

Sorry. Please Excuse my language.

"Ahahahahahaha -" he was cut short by the metal baseball pipe I always keep by the door.

**Thunk**

Just then, I saw the countries peek from behind the Random-Guy, who's name tag said Mark. China, Hong Kong, Japan, Taiwan, Switzerland, Lechistan, N. Italy, Germany, Hungary, and Korea were all there. They looked cold, so I invited them in…

Warning: Fatal Mistake!


	3. Chapter 3: I introduce myself somewhat

**A/N:**

**China: Aiyaa! Did I mention it was raining outside, aru?**

**Korea: Waa- It was raining hard da-ze!**

**Switzerland: Do your job already! I have a new gun and I'm not afraid to use it!**

**Lechistan: Big Bruder… Uh… Big Bruder…?**

**Japan: *sigh* LolliDictator's manuals and Hetalia does not belong to i'masianaru-san.**

**Me: Arigato! ^.^ (And these aren't manuals. And in this story, 'I' am 11) **

Okay… so what happened again? So 10 countries are living in my house, with only 4 bedrooms! Oh god… only 4! How the heck are they gonna sleep? Let me reword that… Where are most of them going to sleep? Happy, England? I used somewhat proper English. What time is it?

5:49

God dam… My mom's coming back home anytime now. Well… I can't let the countries 'stay' with me here without introducing myself.

"Kon'nichiwa. My name is Chen Hua Lan. That's mandarin. Call me 'Alice' all of you non-Chinese-speaking people. Yes, I am Chinese. Now come in before you get a cold." I say. I don't know, and don't want to know, how my mom will react to this. OH! I got an idea! I just remembered my hyper-active friend that lives on Hetalia. She and some others would take some of them. Definitely. No need to question it. Oh, look. I told you this much of the story, and I didn't describe myself to you yet. That will be my 'Epic Fail of The Day'. I have brownish-black hair, like China's, which I always (or almost always) keep in a high ponytail. I am the 2nd tallest in my class, right after Franklin, who is nicknamed Frankie. Anyways… I don't have many friends, though I think that friends list will get bigger now. I am a slow runner, near the end of my P.E. class, though it is basically because I don't have stamina. But I could beat almost anyone in my 6th grade P.E. class at sprinting, even coming close to Richard, 6th grades' fastest runner. I'm proud of that. And around friends… when they get my talking, I'll be hard to stop. Otherwise, I don't talk unless answering _some_ questions.

"Kon'nichiwa. I am very pleased to meet you. I am Japan."

*snicker snicker* Polite as usual. "It is very nice to meet you too, Japan-san." I responded.

"Ni-Hao."

"Yes. Hi to you to, Zhong Guo. Now come inside everyone. It's raining hard out there. My mom will kill me if our visitors caught a cold." I shooed them in.

6:01

My mom will now come in any minute now. Now how am I supposed to explain this?

**A/N**

**Hi! I think I'm doing a somewhat regular update, right? Heehee. I don't know why I'm even typing this. So far I think only one person ever read this. LOL.**

**Switzerland: Like said, I have a gun. Review or else! **

**Me: What do those do, anyway? And don't threaten away the very few amount of readers I have!**


	4. Chapter 4: The countries settle in

**A/N**

**HI! I do not own Hetalia, or Alvarado Middle School. Yes, AMS is real. Like said, I'm 11 this story.**

_What have I done so far…? _

Fill out an ad… Check

Knock out some guy with a baseball bat… Check

Invite the countries in… Check

Explain to mom… Uncheck

"OK." I said to them. "My house only has 4 bedrooms, so some of you guys won't live here. Some of you shall live in my friends' house, unless you want to sleep on the floor. 2 of the bedrooms are taken, one for me, one for mom and dad, so only 2 of you could stay." China raised his hand, and pulled Japan's hand up, too. "What's your question?" I ask. "Actually, Nihon and I will stay here, aru." " 'Kay. Now the rest of you will have to find residence in my friends' house. Don't worry, it's all free." I said, last sentence directed to Switzerland. "Lechistan will be staying with me." The said nation stated, with his hand lightly resting on his gun. "We all know that." I assured him. "China, Japan, I expect the best behavior from you two, at least when my mom's around." I say, turning to them.

Just then, I heard the garage door open. And my mom was now in view. "Hi! Mom, can we let Yao and Kiku stay at our house? Yes there are currently ten but some of them can stay at my friends'. And we have two empty bedrooms, they could sleep in there." I said all in one breathe. "Calm down, now. Yes the two by you, which I assume is Kiku and Yao, can stay. The rest will _have _to stay at some others' house; there is no way we can take 10 of them in at once. But they seem young; they will also have to go to your middle school, Alvarado Middle." I think I could hear a sigh of relief come from the two mentioned Asian countries. Then I noticed something; this quietness isn't something you would expect from ten countries. Strange. Oh well… might as well call my friends so they can take some of them into their residence.

_10 minutes later…_

"Mom, they're coming tomorrow!" I said, "They will have to stay tonight!"

"Then some of them have to stay in your room tonight."

"What? But most of them are _boys! _God dam, mom! Boys are a totally different gender that me!"

"Fine. Boys share the two empty rooms. Since there are fewer girls, the girls will stay in your room."

" 'Kay. I'll just go clean up." As I dashed up the stairs, the last thing I saw was my mom's dumbfounded face. Me, the only person in the house who doesn't clean a single thing, now volunteering to clean up the biggest mess in the house; my own room. The truth is, there's just a bit too mush Hetalia pictures up on my wall. I need to get them down, _now_. I don't think it would be very nice to walk into a room that you never been to just to find pictures of you hanging on the walls.

China's P.O.V.

Wow, just _Wow_. The kitchen was _huge_. There were also so many different spices. So _many_! She could open a restaurant with all this! Best of all, it's all Chinese! Ever since I was told to go to Union City, no one let me go find some _decent_ food! Ha, they have to eat Chinese food now. I tore my eyes away from the kitchen, only to find a _huge_ Hello-Kitty doll.

"China-san, there's a Herro-Kitty dorr over there." Yes, I have noticed.

"KAWAII-ARU!" I couldn't contain myself anymore. I just sat there, hugging Shinatty-Chan. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Japan, also freaking out; except he was freaking out over the many shelves of manga. I'm starting to wonder if she has a relative that's Japanese. Hong-Kong was nowhere in sight.

Japan's P.O.V.

When I came into the living room, everyone seemed to find something they were interested in. China's in the kitchen; Hong-Kong marveling how perfect the backyard was for fireworks; Switzerland was by the rack full of B.B. guns; Lechistan by a box of multicolored ribbons. Germany found beer in the kitchen; and Italy found pasta. Taiwan found some pretty flowers, Korea found something related to Tae-Kwan-Do. Hungary found _quite_ a lot of frying pans, and was now proceeding to expand her everlasting collection. Everyone but me had found something to do. I sighed. Looking around for the 3rd time, I spotted a shelf, covered with a light pink cloth with a pattern so delicate it can't be seen from only 3ft away.. _How could I have not noticed it before_? Walking closer, I noticed it wasn't one shelf, but 3. The design was of sakura blossoms. Was she secretly Japanese? Looking underneath, I couldn't believe what I saw; they where shelves, full of MANGA!

I saw something that could hopefully stop me from freaking out too much. "China-san, there's a Herro-Kitty dorr over there." Sigh… it didn't work; as soon s China went to glomp the doll, I just _had_ to turn back to the miracle shelves. I have concluded the fact that she really is secretly Japanese. I grabbed the first book I touched, and it was the first book of _Naruto,_ and was surprised. It was all in Japanese, with the English translations written between the lines. Guess she's trying to translate it.

I was in the middle of the book when she came back from here chat with her mom. She just came in, and said something about the temporary room arrangements. As I followed her to my 'room', I couldn't help but be glad that I was staying here.

**A/N**

**Hello! This is a long chapter, right-? Well, it's long enough for me. Thanks to all those reviewers and all who favored/alerted this story. I have noticed more people favored this than the people who reviewed… strange. Oh well. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: small nighttime chats

**A/N**

**This will be told in 3****rd**** person. It will be centered around Japan and Chen Hua Lan. I wonder why I'm updating every day. It is weird. I will probably have to stop this pattern when it is Monday again. Sad. Oh well. I don't own Hetalia. But on the bright side, I do own a computer so I could type this up and read the manga online. ^ ^ ! Before I forget, thanks to all who read this.**

It was night time; not a soul stirred in the house which currently housed nine countries, even if it's temporary. The crescent moon was shining, white and silvery at the same time. Japan was outside, sitting by the sakura trees that were showered with the shimmery light. The night was still young; it was only 11:02. Japan was outside the house, mind you, so the status of all the souls are resting still remains true, true as day and night. Sitting under the biggest sakura tree he could find, he was peacefully sketching a nearby tree.

_The delicate leaves… they seem so soft… the blossoms seem like they wilt even with the most gentle touch mankind can perform. _

All these thoughts rolled through his mind, blocking out the worrying thoughts that someone could be watching. In fact, he d didn't notice until the person was right behind him. Startled, he slowly turned his head around. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was only Alice-san.

"That's a beautiful drawing you have there, Kiku-san." She stated. She was pointing out the obvious, as everyone from everywhere had commented on how perfect his drawing skills are. He had grown use to these comments, wiping them off like specs of dirt. Never less, when she stated it, it felt… _Different_. _Japan! How could you think like this when you two only knew each other for barely 5 hours!_ Mentally slapping himself, his eyes fell downward, landing on a medium-sized sketch pad. "What is that, Alice-san?"

"Oh… this?" she asked back, raising the pad. Opening it, she flipped the pages until she came across the most recent one. On it was a truly beautiful one, a work of art even he couldn't rival. He wasn't so sure if Italy-san could rival it either. On the piece of paper was an absolutely perfect drawing. Italy's pride; Leonardo Da Vinci couldn't rival it either. That was his opinion, at least. It was also a sakura tree, with so much detail it could be mistaken for an oversized black-and-white photo.

"I think my skills had dropped. They used to look more realistic…" _She got to be kidding_, Japan thought, _how could they get more…? _"Have you done anymore?" Japan couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, of course I have done more. I could show them to you in the morning. I just finished this, and I'm going back to sleep. Do you need you come inside?" "Nashi. I am fine." **(A/N nashi=no, so says Google translate) **"Okay. The door will be locked so you'll need a key. Here." A key dropped into Japan's hands; still warm from being in her pocket. "Don't worry; I have two."She reassured him, then turned around and left. As she did, a small, uncharacteristic smile crept up his lips.

Neither of them knew, however, the fact that they were watched, by Hungary herself.

**A/N**

**Heehee! Hungary is spying on you! Japan has a small crush! OK… now that I think about it… Why did I even put this up? **


	6. Chapter 6: a pancake got eaten

**A/N**

**Hi! I think I have a lot more readers! YAY! I own nothing except a computer, Alice, and the plot. Told in Alice's and Japan's P.O.V. (Maybe some of a pancake's, too) WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! Though it's not going to affect the story at all…**

Last night was strange. I was sketching a sakura tree, when I became aware of a presence behind me. I started walking in the general direction of the presence, only to find that it was Japan. We had a little chat, and he started blushing. Strange. But I didn't think much on it, considering the fact that I flopped down at once onto my bed when I came back inside. After all, my friends were coming here tomorrow. I needed all the rest I could get.

I was watching China making breakfast, but no matter how long I watch, I still couldn't get how he throws the pancakes like that. And I thought Canada was the one who makes pancakes. I guess countries change their personalities a lot. Hungary was smiling a little knowing smile, one which I had learned, from experience, never meant good luck.

"Uh… What's up, Hungary?" Her smile was starting to unnerve me. All the others were outside, discussing am I Chinese or Japanese. I thought I already told them that I was Chinese. "Heehee! Oh! Come here, we don't want Japan hearing us!" Dot, dot, dot… "Uh-Hun. Exactly what is this about?" I asked, since listing to someone that everyone tagged as a fan girl didn't sound so smart, and I would rather be safe than sorry. "Just come on, already!", and she pulled me from my chair.

**PLOP! **

"Oww… That wasn't nice… WAIT! Where are we going! You can't host me hostage on my own house!" My only reply was a hysterical laugh. Not so promising.

**Pancake's P.O.V.**

**OWW! **

**OWW!**

Why is this Chinese man doing this to me!

Flipping me around in a skillet hurts, you know!

Hey-

OWW!

Look-

OWW!

A t What-

OWW!

Is out-

OWW!

Side-

OWW!

Finally, he went to go torture my unlucky neighbor. Poor him. _Anyways,_ 8 of the countries were outside, talking about whether or not is someone Japanese.

OWWWWWWW!

That's it. I officially give up from trying to report to the author on what I see.

CHOMP!

(There you go, the pancake died.)

**Japan's P.O.V.**

I am starting to think that some of yesterday's discoveries lead to WW3. The Axis Powers think that she was telling the truth, all while the Allies and the others thought that she was lying, and she was Japanese, not Chinese. At least this world war didn't involve death; we were using Yo-Mama jokes, though it horrifies me to think that people could show so much disrespect. Westerners are so weird.

"Yo Mama so poor when I asked her why she was kicking a can down the streets she said she was moving!"

"Oh yeah; Yo Mama so poor she went to McDonalds and put a milkshake on a layaway!" Italy countered. Germany looked at him with eyes that shone with pride and surprise, probably because he finally actually attacked. Well, he is related to Romano… he has to be pretty good at insults when he wants to be.

"Yo Mama so fat that her BMI is measured in acres!" Wow.

"Yo Mama so fat that people ran around her for exercise!" Good one, Germany.

"Yo Mama so fat she irons her pants on the freeway!" This is getting really ridicules. I think it is time to take matters in my own hands.

"Yo Mama so fat the police made her wear a sign that said 'CAUTION: WIDE TURN'"

"Wow, Japan… I thought that I'd never live to see the day when you started to insult someone Da-Ze!"

A small humph was Korea's only reply. "We need to stop this. We can ask her mom about where she actually came from, but she mentioned that her friends were coming to pick us off today. I think we should get ready." After a small group of 'harrumphs', everyone went to change.

I need to remember to thank Alice-san's mom for buying us clothes on such a short notice.

**A/N**

**Why am I doing this? Character death is for that poor pancake. Neh… a pancake is meant to be eaten n the first place… lease tell me if there are any mistakes in this!**


	7. Chapter 7: a chatper tht lasts 10 min

A/N

Sorry! There actually is a rezone why I hate math, you know. Homework. And I had a writer's block. Wonder why they call it that.*note the sarcasm* Bye…Wait! If I didn't say so yet, thanks to InsanityAintOptional for telling me Liechtenstein is spelled like that.

Alice's P.O.V

Dam Hungary for locking me into a closet. What is she trying to achieve anyways? I never even knew that Hungary would act like this!

*_Flashback_*

"_What are you trying to do? Stop dragging me! I know how to walk! Stop it already! Not the stairs! OW! OW! OW! OW!" _

*_End_*

*sigh* At least she didn't tie me up… Hey! Look! A bobby pin! Bet she didn't know that the lock on this closet just happened to be able to open from the inside, too! It's rare.

TIME SKIP OF DOOM!

"HA! There. All done" I got out, and admired my handy work. Wait… What time is it?

10:02

God Dam! My friends should be here any minute now!

"Hey, everyone! Get ready! My friends are, like, totally, coming in 10 minutes!" I turn Polish when I'm running out of time. I don't think any of them heard me. They were… having a Yo Mama Battle? WTF! OH well. I'm sure one of the Asian countries (that didn't count for you, Korea) would bring that subject up, since I have tagged them as the sanest ones… maybe not Taiwan or Korea.

_Tap Tap _

Yay! They finally… came up! It was Japan being dragged by Hungary, in a similar fashion as I. Wait… What is she trying to do? Running into my room (I could get a good look at them, and I like the ceiling; it has a whole bunch or beams fastened on it) I saw Hungary Drag a protesting Japan to the closet were I was _supposed_ to be. Key word: SUPPOSED. Pay attention to key words, kids. "_I know what happened between you and Alice, Japan_" she kept on muttering. I have the feeling that if he wasn't red in the face from panting and struggling so much, he would've paled… Well, his facial expression did. I wonder why. I'm seriously not good with these things. What's so bad about drawing…? I don't think I would find out anytime soon. Stopping by the door to the closet, Hungary leaned on the door, and backed away with a priceless expression on her face when she didn't hear a thing! Ha, that'll teach you not to host everyone hostage at my house!

I jumped up. Grabbing one of the beams closest to the door, I jumped and swung myself up. Yeah… I use my 'second floor' like that. They're strong' and pretty low, so I don't need to worry about my head.

"Lookin' for anyone, Hungary?" I called. Now hanging with my legs, as I as holding some CD ninja stars in both of my hands. Yeah… I bet no one would believe that, but I practice a lot, and I do gymnastics, so I'm good at these things.

He look on her face when she swung her head around was worth more than something priceless. Too bad I couldn't look at it lord. Throwing all but one shuriken at her, being careful not to actually hit her, though, chased her off quite effectively. Poor Japan… He, unlike me, was tied up. Aiming, as I can't hit him, I threw my last star, slicing the poorly tied and made ropes. Yes… the ropes were _paper_.

Jumping down, I helped him up. "'Kay?" I asked him. "Yeah… How did you do that?" "Practice." I answered.

_DING-DONG_

We walked down the stairs, to greet me otaku friends.


End file.
